The Two Hatters of Underland
by Jade1377
Summary: A shy woman from above stumbles into Underland. She befriends all she meets but what happens when a certain Mad Hatter see her as more than just a friend. Will he leave his forgotten love in the past to be with her or will Alice forever control his heart.
1. Chapter 1

The sun's beautiful rays started to leak into my pastel blue room. Gently waking me up from my sleep. I stretched and looked around the room, in my small bed room there were pictures of birds and flowers that decorated the walls of my bedroom. I loved nature and all its splendor but since I live in the city I cannot really do what I really wish to do. I sigh and get out of bed, walking to my bathroom and start to get ready for a new day.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my long black hair cascade off my shoulders and stop in the middle of my back. My green eyes looking back at me, my small nose and small mouth turned slightly upward. Not in an ugly sense just not very normal for me. I sighed and picked up my glasses as I got dressed in my long green dress. I walked down to my door and got ready for work. I was a hatter from America that moved to London to sell my hats. I live in an apartment above my store so I really don't have to worry about going home at night. I walked down the stairs and started to open up shop. Once my little shop was open I started my daily chores. Gathering all of my done hats together for the customers that asked for them, placing them in boxes for easy pick up, cleaning up the remains from my work the previous night, put the scraps in a scrap box so I can use the left over later, and looking at any of the new orders for hats.

Only one problem with all of this. Since my last order about three weeks ago no one has wanted a new hat. I really did not know what to do, I needed more customers to come in and order hats but no one wore hats now a days. I sighed and started working on some new hats that I thought would be beautiful.

Hours have come and gone and it was already noon. I sighed and gave up for the day. I closed up shop for the rest of the day and decided to go to a very large house that was abandon. I grabbed some of my hat books so I can read them through as I ate my lunch. I got into my little car and drove to the house.

I got out and started to walk on the grounds. It was a beautiful house and something to me that it was just gorgeous in its hay day. I smiled as I thought about the house sometime in the 1800's. I shook my head and walked towards a very large tree that was a ways from the main house. I sat with the tree and started to read one of my books. I was on the chapter about fedoras when I reached into my bag for one of my apples. I reached into my bag not really seeing the giant hole in the roots that were just about two inches away from my bag.

I reached more and then felt it fall from my reach. I blinked a couple of times and looked up from my book. I turned my head and saw that my bag was gone. I searched for it until I saw the hole. I sighed, "Just my luck, I enjoy my book on this lovely afternoon and what happens? My book and my apples fall down a rabbit hole." I mumbled to myself and try to reach down into the hole until I fell into the hole. I screamed and grabbed my book as I fell into the hole, there were such strange things cluttered on the walls of the hole. I just held my book and just waited until I landed on the ground. I looked around the hole to see that I was in a room. There were doors and a table. I walked to the table and saw that there was a key and a bottle. I grabbed the key and drank from the bottle. I start to feel a little funny when I start to shrink. My clothes fall off me and I am in a small green dress with no shoes.

I walk towards a door that put the key in. I unlock the door and see some beautiful world behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I looked onto the world in front of me. I stepped down the stairs and looked at the flowers that were growing around me. The colors were so vivid and wild that I just got an urge to draw them.

I started to draw a rose and smiled at the picture. I just loved flowers and I always drew them when I got a chance.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard a voice from above me.

"I am working on a picture of this beautiful rose." I said without looking up.

"Did I give you permission to draw me?" Said the voice about me.

"Draw you?" I said to myself and looked up…right into the face of a talking red rose.

"Oh dear I have never seen anything like you before." I told the flower. I stared at it and then realized what it was telling me.

"I am so sorry. I did not know that you talked. They don't have flowers that are smart and pretty like you. If it makes you happy I will destroy the picture and not bother you anymore." I told the flower and bowed in an apologetic way.

"Your flowers don't talk?" The rose asked.

"No they are just beautiful flowers that I look upon and draw. Do you want to see a tulip I drew a couple of days ago?" I asked and looked for my bright yellow tulip that I had in my sketch book.

"Oh yes please." The Rose said and looked over to my pad.

I showed the rose the picture that I had drew. It was one of my favorite flowers that I made. The rose saw it and reached over me. The Rose then started to flip through my pictures and just smiled widely.

"You draw beautifully. If you are up for it I want you to continue to draw me." The Rose said to me.

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I grabbed my pencil and continued to draw the beautiful rose.

Once when I was done I showed the picture to the rose. It smiled widely and waved it's leafs in a happy manor.

"You have done very well. I am so happy that you drew this for me. May I keep it?" The Rose asked and I nodded. I ripped the picture out of the sketch pad and handed it to the flower.

"Thank you so much." The rose said.

"You're welcome." I told the blushing flower and then walked away.

I had walked down the small cobble road until I made it to a split in the road. I made a couple of faces to the spilt and decided that I was going to go to the right.

I walked for what seemed like hours until I came across a giant mushroom with someone on top of it. I squinted my eyes and say antennas.

"Who are you?" Said a deep British voice.

"My name is Jackie Fedora. I am a hatter from America. Who are you?" I asked and tilted my head a little.

"I am Absolom. You say you are a hatter?" He asked and looked me up and down. I nodded and waited to see what he was going to do next.

"You will go and meet The Mad Hatter. McTwist will take you to him. Be on your guard there has been sittings of the Jub Jub bird." He warned me and waved one of his claws. From behind me a white rabbit came out of now where and sniffed me.

"You are not Alice." He said in a shy little voice.

"No I am Jackie. Are you McTwist?" I asked kindly and bent down so I could look him in the eye.

"Y-y-yes. I am to take you to The Mad Hatter." He whispered and started to walk.

I followed behind him and watched him. He looked as if he was a little worried. I did not wish for him to be afraid.

"McTwist if you wish I will hold your hand as we go." I told him and offered my hand to him.

"I do not have a hand." He said.

"How about your paw then you silly rabbit." I said back and waited.

"A-a-alright. Thank you." He whispered. He gave me his paw and we walked into a forest and until we came across a windmill and a very large table.

"McTwist you're late." Said a voice at the head of the table.

"No I am not I had no intention of coming if it wasn't for this young girl." McTwist said and showed me to the voice.

"Alice?" The voice sounded desperate and broken.

"I am Jackie Fedora. A hatter."

"Oh really?" The voice asked then stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the man in front of me and then back to McTwist. I smiled at him showing McTwist that I was not really worried. I did not move from my spot but I noticed another rabbit and a mouse sitting at the table. The two new creatures looked at me then back to Hatter.

"You can make hats like me?" Hatter asked. His eyes glowing bright green.

"Well I can make hats but I do not know if they are going to be like yours?" I told him and continued to look around.

"Please young lady sit with us. We can enjoy some tea." The mouse said and pointed to a chair.

"Thank you very much. Oh McTwist are you going to join us?" I kneeled down to ask him. I did not think it would be polite to just look down on him and ask. So kneeling to speak with him was more polite.

"Oh I d-d-don't want to be a bother." McTwist replied.

I smiled at him and picked him up. I petted his head pushing his ears behind him. I don't think people held him often because he seemed a little stiff.

"McTwist I would not feel comfortable without you. You and the Rose are my only real friends here and well I don't want you to be left alone. Besides you are so cute." I told him and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and fiddles with his coat. He nodded and gave me a hug. I sat him down and pulled a chair out for him. He climbed in and I sat in the seat that the mouse pointed out for me. I sat down and smiled at them all.

"I don't wish to pry but can you tell me your names?" I asked them looking at each person.

"I am the March Hare." The gray rabbit said.

"My name is Mally." The mouse said. I smiled and shook both of their hands.

"And I am Tarrant Hightopp, or the Mad Hatter. I work for the Queen." Said the man with orange hair.

I smiled at them all. They seemed to be happy, a little too happy. I wonder if it is because they have all lost their minds. Well don't want to be rude and ask them but it would be safer to know.

"Mr. Hightopp are you mad?" I asked and shifted in my chair.

"Why of course I am my dear but I am kind I would not hurt you. Oh an please call me Tarrant or Hatter. I do not wish to sound to old if you call me Mr. Hightopp." Tarrant replied and sipped his tea.

I giggled at his response and looked at everyone near me. For some reason I felt at home here. I didn't feel like I was going to lose myself in crowd. I smiled sweetly at the feeling; I was not used to feeling like this.

"My dear Jackie will you make a hat for us?" Asked the March Hare.

I was surprised at his request. I nodded happily and got up. Everyone lead me to a very poor looking windmill. They all brought me to a room that was filled with supplies. I was impressed at what Tarrant had collected.

"Alright who should I make the hat for?" I asked them as I sat down.

They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Mally walked to the table that had the supplies I was going to use.

"I want a hat!" Mally yelled at me.

I giggled at her and nodded.

"Now hold still I will measure your head and I need you to tell me a few things about yourself." I told her and started to measure that little mousy head of hers.

"Well I am mad like Hatter, He is my best mate next to the Hare that is, I am brave and I love practicing with my sword!" Mally stated and started to fight with nothing showing me her skills.

I thought for a moment and looked at her. Her outfit was like a musketeer so I thought why not make a hat that looked similar to the musketeers of my world. I grabbed some purple cloth and some ribbons. It sewed swiftly making the outline of the hat. All I needed to do now was create the design on the front. I looked at Hatter and the Hare. Hatter had a card on his head and the Hare held a ladle. So I created a little patch that had a card just like Hatter's and crossed it with a ladle. I grabbed a small feather and put it on. I looked it over and did the final touches.

I presented it to Mally and the others. They were impressed that not only did I make a hat in little time but it fit Mally's head perfectly. It matched her perfectly. They all smiled at her work and Tarrant jumped with joy.

"This is a wonderful hat Jackie. Thank you thank you so much!" Mally said and hugged the hat.

"It was not trouble at all Mally. I like making hats for my friends." I told her.

"We must bring you to the queen. We were going to go there later today to see how she is doing. I think she will love to see what you can do." The March Hare said shaking the ladle.

"How are we going to bring the supplies to her?" I asked waving my arms to show them just how much stuff they had in this one room.

"Oh don't worry about that she has much more supplies than I have here. I basically live there now but there are times that I enjoy getting back here." Tarrant said.

I nodded in understanding and rose from the seat. The others walked outside and there before us was a carriage all in white being pulled by white horses. I am getting the feeling that everything about this castle is going to be white. I don't have a problem with the color white but it is very hard to work with if you do not have clean hands. It is not easy working with the color so I don't usually work with it.

We all climbed into the carriage and got comfy. I picked up McTwist and placed him on my lap. It would be more comfortable than being squished. He smiled up at me and got comfy. Mally sat in Tarrant's hat while Hare sat in his lap. The carriage pulls away from the mill and we road off to the castle.

"So tell me about yourself Jackie?" Tarrant said out of no where.

"Well what do you want to know then I will tell you." I replied and got ready to play twenty questions.

"Where were you born?"

"America. California to be exact."

"Where is your family?"

"All dead."

"Do you have a husband?"

"No if I did I would have asked to go back to him."

"Pets?"

"No the landlord does not like animals."

"What other talents do you have?"

"I can paint but I do plants better than anything else."

We did this for a while. I didn't mind answer his questions but for some reason this felt like some kind of set up. Like the more I answer the deeper I was digging myself into a hole. This line of questioning continued until we got the castle. I peered out of the window in awe.

"It this the castle Mally?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes this is the white queens palace." She replied and looked proud for some reason

"I get the feeling she really likes white." I said and looked at McTwist.

He giggled and nodded his head. Great, looks like I can't stain anything in this castle.


End file.
